


Cocoon

by Jackb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bruce Banner Week, Car Lullaby, Family, Fluffy, Gen, Thanks, don't expect much from this, i guess, light & short story, sensorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: heeeeeeeeeeh too short for a resume.Basically Jen help Bruce.





	Cocoon

Bruce had dropped to her place wet and frozen. He didn’t even have shoes and it was winter out there.

 

« Can I enter ? » He had asked.

 

Well, Jennifer is not known to let family down when they need help. Now she was driving him to Canada. He could find safer opportunity to flee the continent down there. That’s what they had decided when she learned he bad recently been ripped off his civilian right and was actively researched.

 

The road was dark, there were barely street lights now and the car was driving on a thick snow coat. Bruce was wrapped into a blanket, fresh clothes on his back and shoes on his feet. He still felt a bit cold. Curled up on himself he tried to catch some sleep, but only managed a semi-unconscious one.

His head torn on the cold window he listened tired to the ambient sound. The crackling of the fresh snow being crushed under the car. The snowflake and the wind hitting the windshield, the regular and reassuring sound of the wiper. But also the roaring of the car, the occasional turn signal, clicking and the other car passing rarely beside them.

His fingers were rubbing the sleeve of his sweater in a repetitive but comforting gesture. His curls were tingling his forehead and with the road sound, he felt comfortable despite feeling anxious by this whole situation and still a little bit cold.

 

He barely registered when the car stopped but jumped a little when he felt a hand on his leg, he immediately panicked.

 

« There’s a problem ? Why are we stopped ? »

« Relax, I need a coffee, do you want one ? » Jen asked.

« Yeah, but I can’t go out, I can’t be seen. » She got out of the car, the cold wind entered the warm binnacle and made Bruce shiver.

« I know, don’t worry. »

« Wait, do you have cash ? You must pay in cash. »

« I have enough cash, don’t worry. Just wait for me. »

 

The door slammed and he fell in the dark again. Another person stopped at the same station and he heard them pass beside their car. Bruce was in alert even if it was pointless. It was another customer and they didn’t even looked at the car. When Jen came back few minutes after, she was holding two big coffee and a bag.

 

« I got us some food too. » She said whiles entering the car again. « Here your coffee. »

« Thanks. »

« So, are you coming for Christmas, mom want to know if she had to make gingerbread ? » She joked and he laughed gently in return.

« I’m gonna miss that. » He said a little low.

« What the gingerbread ? »

« No, you, the family. »

« Heh, you know you can drop by at any time, you don’t have to warn us. If you are ever around again. Just come. »

« I know. »

« Now we should go again, it would be good to catch the border before six. »

« Yeah. I will try to catch some more sleep. »

« You should because you look exhausted. »

 

They continued to drive in silent, Bruce still half-asleep as he let the ambiance wrap him away even a little from his anguish.

 

**End.**

 


End file.
